revivalrspsfandomcom-20200214-history
Updated Price Guide
PRICE LIST Use (Ctrl + F) to find items. Please keep in mind that item prices fluctuate heavily: especially when there is ongoing events or updates that make certain items more or less useful. Key: * * = This item is rarely sold, or has other uses besides it's assumed purpose (E.g Invention). * ! = This item is rarely acquired (e.g GW2) and therefore the price is of a more "supply and demand" nature. * + = This items price changes a lot. PM "Ellias" OR ANY Staff members IN-GAME (OR ON DISCORD) IF YOU FEEL THIS GUIDE NEEDS UPDATING. ''' Weapons Melee: Abyssal Bludgeon: 40m - 50m Abyssal Dagger: 30 - 50m '''Abyssal Tentacle: 60 - 70m Abyssal Whip: 10 - 15m Armadyl Godsword: 50 - 75m Bandos Godsword: 50 - 100m Barrelchest Anchor: 25 - 30m Crystal Halbard: 20 - 30m (*) D2h: 1 - 5m Dragon Claws: 250 - 350m Dragon Sword: 100 - 200m Dragon Warhammer: 300 - 400m Elder Maul: 400 - 600m Elven Battleaxe: 10 - 12b (!) Kraken Tentacle: 40 - 50m Merfolk Trident : 200 - 300m Saradomin Sword: 15 - 20m Saradomin Godsword: 60 - 80m Rapier: 300 - 400m Zamorakian Godsword: 50 - 75m Zamorakian Spear: 40 - 50m Zarosian Scythe: 13 - 15b (!) Range Armadyl Crossbow: 60 - 80m Crystal Bow: 5 - 10m Dark Bow: 10 - 15m Dragon Darts: 15 - 20k ea Dragon Hunter Crossbow: 250 - 400m Heavy Ballista: 20 - 30m Redwood Shortbow: 2 - 3m Serenic Bow: 6 - 6.5b (!) Toxic Blowpipe: 60 - 80m Twisted Bow: 2 - 2.5b 'Magic:' Icthlarin's Sceptre: 2 - 2.5b (!) ''' '''Kodai Wand: 300 - 400m Master Wand: 5 - 10m ''' '''Staff of the Dead: 10 - 20m Toxic Staff of The Dead: 50 - 60m ''' '''Trident of the Seas: 20 - 30m Toxic Trident of the Seas: 60 - 80m Armour Barrows: Ahrims Set: 15 - 20m Dharok's Set: 20 - 25m Guthan's Set: 20 - 30m Karils Set: 10 - 20m Torag's Set: 10 - 15m ''' Verac's Set: 10 - 15m '''Godwars 1: Bandos Chestplate: 60 - 80m Bandos Tassets: 60 - 80m Bandos Boots: 10 - 20m Armadyl Helmet: 20 - 25m Armadyl Chestplate: 60 - 80m Armadyl Chainskirt: 60 - 80m Godwars 2: '--' Icthlarin: Amascut's Chestplate: 4 - 4.5b (!) Amascut's Platelegs: 4 - 4.5b (!) ' '-- Akthanakos: Robe Top of Darkness: 1.5 - 2b (!) Robe Bottom of Darkness: 1.5 - 2b (!) ' '-- Sliske: Corrupt Armadyl Chestplate: 6 - 6.5b (!) Corrupt Armadyl Chainskirt: 6 - 6.5b (!) Raids: '-- Vespula:' Ancestral Hat: 200 - 250m Ancestral Robe Top: 300 - 350m ''' '''Ancestral Robe Bottoms: 300 - 350m '-- Tekton' Obsidian Helmet: 150 - 200m Obsidian Platebody: 300 - 400m Obsidian Platelegs: 300 - 400m -- Vasa Nistro: Twisted Buckler: 200 - 250m = Misc. Dragon Chainbody: 2 - 5m Dragon Platelegs: 500k - 1m Dragon Plateskirt: 500k - 1m Infinity Hat: 5 - 10m Infinity Top: 10 - 20m Infinity Bottoms: 10 - 20m Dark Infinity Set: 70 - 80m Light Infinity Set: 70 - 80m Ranger Tunic: 20 - 50m Ranger Gloves: 5 - 10m Off-Hands: Elysian Spirit Shield: 3 - 3.5b Arcane Spirit Shield: 1 - 1.5b Spectral Spirit Shield: 150 - 250m Dragonfire Ward: 75 - 100m Ancient Wyvern Shield: 40 - 50m Odium Ward: 20 - 25m Malediction Ward: 15 - 20m Mage's Book: 5 - 10m Paladin's Shield: 2 - 2.5b Heraldic Shield (L): 1 - 1.2b Heraldic Shield (S) - 500 - 750m Heraldic Shield (D) - 400 - 500m Blessed Spirit Shield: 10 - 15m Hats: Crown of the Gods: 20 - 25b (!) Chompy hat: 40 - 50m Serpentine Helmet: 50 - 100m Dragon Full Helm: 20 - 25m Robin Hood Hat: 10 - 15m Misc: Amulet of Fury: 5 - 15m Amulet of Torture: 40 - 50m Amulet of Torture (L): 100 - 150m Amulet of Anguish: 40 - 50m Amulet of Anguish (L): 100 - 150m Occult Necklace: 20 - 40m Lucky Amulet: 75 - 100m Salve Amulet (e): 150 - 200m Amulet of the Damned: 50 - 100m Beads of the Dead: 50 - 150m Bracelet of Ethereum: 50 - 100m Tormented Bracelet: 40 - 50m Ranger Boots: 25 - 40m Pegasian Boots: 75 - 100m Infinity Boots: 5 - 10m Eternal Boots: 40 - 50m Dragon Boots: 5 - 7m Primordial Boots: 75 - 100m Guardian Boots: 600 - 700m DKS Rings: 5 - 10m Ring of Wealth(i): 5 - 7m Ring of Fortune: 75 - 125m Luck of the Pugs: 1.8 - 2b Eternal Ring: 300 - 400m Comsetic's/Rares Santa Hat: 50 - 75m Black Santa Hat: 200 - 300m Red H'ween Mask: 50 - 60m Blue H'ween Mask: 50 - 60m Green H'ween Mask: 50 - 60m Black H'ween Mask: 200 - 250m Green Party hat: 800m - 1b Yellow Party hat: 800m - 1b Red Party hat: 800m - 1b White Party hat: 800m - 1b Blue Party hat: 800m - 1b Purple Party hat: 800m - 1b Rainbow Party hat: 7 - 7.5b Party hat N Specs: Unknown Christmas Cracker: 1 - 1.5b Bunny Ears: 200 - 300m Bunny Feet: 500 - 600m Sled: 200 - 300m 3rd age Full Helmet: 40 - 60m 3rd age Platebody: 40 - 60m 3rd age Platelegs: 40 - 60m 3rd age Kiteshield: 40 - 60m 3rd age Cloak: 50 - 100m 3rd age Mage Hat: 40 - 60m 3rd age Robe Top: 40 - 60m 3rd age Robe: 40 - 60m 3rd age Amulet: 40 - 60m 3rd age Coif: 40 - 60m 3rd age Range Top: 40 - 60m 3rd age Range Legs: 40 - 60m 3rd age Vambraces: 40 - 60m 3rd age Wand: 80 - 100m 3rd age Bow: 80 - 100m 3rd age Longsword: 80 - 100m 3rd age Pickaxe: 100 - 150m 3rd age Hatchet: 100 - 150m Katana: 2 - 3m Cat Mask: 2 - 3m Gilded Armour Set: 20 - 40m Gilded Boots: 5 - 10m Gilded Scimitar: 5 - 10m Monkey Ava: 100 - 150m Skilling Supplies Dragon Harpoon: 50 - 100m Dragon Pickaxe: 15 - 20m Infernal Pickaxe: 25 - 30m Dragon Hatchet: 15 - 20m Infernal Hatchet: 25 - 30m Smoldering Stone: 7 - 10m Garden Pie: 80 - 100k Raw Angler: 15 - 20k Raw Dark Crab: 10k - 15k Raw Manta ray: 9 - 10k ea Raw Shark: 3k - 5k Red Wood Logs: 25 - 30k Magic Logs: 20 - 25k Yew Logs: 15 - 20k Magic Seeds: 1 - 1.5m Yew Seeds: 700k - 1m Amethyst: 200 - 300k Runeite Ore: 10 - 15k ''' '''Runeite Bar: 20 - 30k Adamant Ore: 8 - 10k Adamant Bar: 10 - 15k Mithril Ore: 5 - 6k ''' '''Mithril Bar: 6 - 10k Coal: 3 - 5k Dragon Bones: 20 - 30k Wyvern Bones: 25 - 35k Lava Dragon Bones: 40 - 60k Superior Dragon Bones: 100 - 200k Misc Oak Chest(1): 15 - 20m Oak Chest(2): 20 - 25m Teak Chest(3): 30 - 35m Teak Chest(4): 40 - 50m Mahogany Chest(5): 45 - 55m Mahogany Chest(6): 55 - 65m Magic Chest(7): 70 - 90m Chest Keys: 1 - 3m Mystery Box: 8 - 10m Crystal Key: 750k - 1m Sinister Key: 8 - 10m Salve Shard: 50 - 75m Dark Stones: 40 - 50m Imbued Eye: 400 - 600m Imbued Heart: 300 - 400m Super Combat Potion(4): 40 - 50k Numilite: 500 - 600gp ''' Zulrah Scales: 1k ea 5$ bond: 150 - 180m 10$ bond: 325 - 375m 25$ bond: Unknown 50$ bond: Unknown '''100$ bond: Unknown 200$ bond: Unknown Membership: 45 - 60m Unique Boxes: 400 - 500m Bandit teleports: 25 - 35m Raid boxes: 500 - 600m Clue boxes: 2 - 3m Justiciar's Hand: 40 - 50m Demon's Heart: 40 - 50m Ent Roots: 40 - 50m